Breath! Breath! Breath!
by GaleOHunter
Summary: Through the years, Butters has managed to stop his stammer, gain some confidence and stop listening to his parents. He's proudly claiming himself as a Regular Teenager! Though all of the flaws he managed to leave in the past, are rushing back, now that he is almost 90% sure that his secret admirer is actually the person he has been in love with since the 7th grade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellas! How's it shakin'?  
I've been gone for a while, I know... Though I took my time to work on my original stories, and on the way I managed to starts some more fanfics... which I will upload when I'm done, so don't give up on me :D  
**

**Alright, so this is a Kenny/ Butters fanfic, a romantic one (:  
It also involves some Kyle/ Stan action, and more hinted pairings.**

**All of the characters in the story belong to the creators of South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**Enjoy the reading, and tell me what you think :)**

**Beta done by JustBeAQueen: u/2598171/JustBeAQueen**

* * *

Butters stepped into his room, he was tired and Eric managed to ruin his day again. The only good thing so far was that his parents were working late, so he had a few hours alone. And he had already finished his homework at school.  
He threw his schoolbag on the bed and went to sit at his desk, opening his laptop.  
He couldn't help but smile when he saw the envelope icon appear on his computer. He opened the new email message.

* * *

From: **REO at gmail . com**

To: **Butters.S at live . com**

Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes.

Come on and come to me now.

But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too

Don't let the small things get to you.  
And give the big things a sweep kick in the behind.

Btw, do you know how cute you looked today?

- Romeo.

* * *

He sat there with a big goofy smile on his face.

It wasn't the first virtual love note he got from Romeo, it had been almost a year since he started getting these messages.  
Romeo always finished with a heart and signed Romeo, and always started with a song that always had a connection to the events of the day.

When he got the first mail from Romeo, he freaked out. He didn't know if someone was playing a joke on him, or if someone was actually in love with him (which looked absolutely impossible). When he finally calmed down, he started researching.

And made a list:

1. Romeo was going to South Park High School, and in the same grade as him. Almost 90% sure he was in the same class as him, or he was just very good at knowing the gossip, because otherwise there was no way he could know what happened in the classroom and in Butter's personal life.

2. He was almost sure Romeo was a boy. Well, mostly because he called himself Romeo, and because he knew girls in his grade, got along fine with them, and he knew none of them was in love with him.

3. Romeo knew Butters, and most importantly- Butters knew _him_. In one of his mails Romeo hinted at that fact. And he knew how to cheer Butters up like it was his profession.

4. Romeo was in love with Butters, he didn't show it in the real world, but he was one of the few people who didn't find amusement in teasing him.

And after half a year, he had 3 possible people in his class which matched to the list:  
Token, Stan and... Kenny.

Token got kicked out of the list a few weeks later, when Bebe told Butters about Token's crush on Wendy.

When Butters started noticing the looks Stan gave and received from Kyle, he was out of the list too.

And that left Kenny.

Kenny flirted with everyone, well, almost everyone. He didn't flirt with Butters, didn't talked to him a lot actually, only small 'Hey, bye' conversations. And that was another hint for Butters, Kenny felt too shy to talk to him.

But he sure hoped it was Kenny.

No one knew, but Butters admired Kenny. Kenny was popular, without even trying, and he was good looking, and a smooth talker who didn't have a problem talking to anybody, well except Butters. The fact that he was poor was the only thing his friends made fun of.

Butters was shy, although he did build a little self confidence over the years, but he was still shy. He didn't feel shy being around Bebe and Wendy, and he could talk freely around them, but they were his best friends. Butters was quiet, and thin (skinny actually), and he looked quite girly (though Romeo said he liked the way Butters looked), and he was pretty short. He was nothing like Kenny.

Kenny had muscles because he worked at a garage and had to lift heavy things most of the time. After 2 years, he wasn't skinny, but he was trim, lean AND had muscles. Butters was just skinny.

When Butters added Kenny to the list, he almost stopped breathing. It was impossible, but Kenny matched perfectly.

Kenny and Butters did know each other, but only because they grew up together. Kenny never teased Butters, and sometimes even stood up for him. And Kenny was a boy, Butters was quite sure of that, and a small amount of information from Bebe assured the fact that he was a boy.

Butters didn't only have a girly body structure; the way he dressed was girly, though it made him quite attractive. Because he was so thin, his skinny jeans weren't so tight on his legs, which was perfect, and he always matched his shirt and jacket with his pants and shoes. He may look like a girl, but at least he was a girl with style. Romeo always commented about the way he looked, a positive comment of course. His hair was long, he didn't cut it for long periods of time, and he always put it in a nice ponytail.

Girls were never attracted to him, although neither were boys. Well, other than Romeo of course.

He prayed at night that Romeo was Kenny; he hoped so much and wanted it so badly that he knew if he was wrong that his heart would break.

Catching himself wondering, he shook his head and decided to reply to the message he got.

* * *

From: **Butters.S at live . com**

To: **REO at gmail . com**

How is it that you know how to brighten my day when it feels like it's at the bottom of the ocean?  
And thanks, I really liked the outfit I wore today, I too think it looked really good. (:

Why do you know me so well- when I don't know you at all? Does it have to be like this?

- Butters

* * *

Butters pressed the send bottom, and went to close his computer, knowing he probably wouldn't get a reply until tomorrow.

He almost closed the computer when an orange light appeared and a new window opened.

**Romeo**: I don't know what you're talking about, you do know me.

Butters was shocked, and went to right back.

**Butters**: No I don't. How can I **know** you if I don't even know who you are?

**Romeo**: Yes you do. But for now, I think it's good if you don't know who I am.

**Butters**: Ugh, fine.

**Romeo**: Other than my real identity, what do you want to know?

Butters stopped for a moment to think. What can he ask to make sure Romeo is Kenny, what question could give him away, how can he know it's him without being forward?

**Butters**: Are you on any sports team? Do you do sports at all?

Kenny is not an athlete. He is good at sports and PE is one of the only classes he has an A in, but he's not an athlete and sports would be the last thing he'd be doing in his free time.

**Romeo**: No, sports are not my thing.

Kaching. Bingo. Goal. A first check on the list!

**Butters**: Have you ever had a relationship?

Although he was a flirt, Kenny did have a couple of girlfriends through the years.

**Romeo**: Yes I have.

Now Butters was almost sure it was Kenny, though there was something in the back of his head that said _Maybe it's not him, maybe I was wrong all along, maybe he's not even in the same class as me - or grade even. _He needed more, he needed to make sure.

**Romeo**: Have you fallen asleep?

Butters giggled at the question, It took him a long time find a new question.

**Butters**: No, I was just spacing out for a moment. Do you have any siblings?

**Romeo**: In fact I do.

Kenny had 2 siblings, in fact, over the years, Butters got to know Karen, Kenny little sister. Since Karen started going to South Park High, he had been helping her with her homework, and they are quite good friends now.

**Butters**: Is there something specific that you like?

**Romeo**: Other than you? Cars, I think.

Butters couldn't help but blush, his Romeo can be so embarrassingly romantic sometimes.

**Romeo**: Sorry, but I have to go now. Have a good night, I know you have a free evening because you finished all your homework at the library today when you had a free hour.

And with that, Romeo went offline, just like that. Butters was shocked, he actually knew everything about him: his actions, his looks, somehow it was kind of creepy, but the fact that it may be Kenny helped Butters put the weirdness out of the whole situation.

With nothing else to do, he opened his contact list. Luckily, Wendy was online.

**Butters**: Hey, Wendy (:

**Wendy**: Hey! How are you?

**Butters**: I'm bored, I have nothing to do.

**Wendy**: Gosh, I'm still at school. Gonna finish here soon. U wanna go to the mall when I'm finished?

**Butters**: Sure, ready when u r.

**Wendy**: Cool. Kenny's here and he's leaving soon, I'll go with him. meet u at the mall in 30 minutes.

Butters did not know what to do with himself. Reading Wendy's last massage again and again, THAT was the sign he was looking for.

He knew Wendy needed to print some paper work and the copy machine was in the computer class. She probably spotted Kenny sitting at one of the computers and that's why he had to close his email, and he probably offered to wait for her, _Well, she is one of his good friends._

Butters typed as fast as he could.

**Butters**: Ask Kenny if he wants to come too, we'll eat dinner together. I'll see u in 30 minutes. Bye.

And he went offline.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now (:  
I hope the next chapter will come soon, i'm half way there! Almost finished.  
It might take a while for me to upload again because I'm very busy with school until the end of January, lots of tests and stuff. And I need to work on my historical research very hard, so I can hand it in on time.**

**But I hope I'll be able to upload again soon, after all.**

**So, please be patient (:**

**I love ya'll 3**

**- 3 -**

**GaleOHunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**To all of the reviewers- thank you so so sooooo much!**

**This is the 2nd chapter of Breath! Breath! Breath!**

**Enjoy, review & fav!**

**-Loooooove-**

* * *

Wendy dragged her legs across the floor, tiredly, making her way to her backpack. She put her papers in her bag, she turned to her company, smiling tiredly. "Kenny, sweetie." He turned his head to her smiling, though he looked like he had been concentrating very hard on something, "yeah, babygirl?".

She adored Kenny, he was the sweetest thing in the world, like a big brother, like a puppy-brother. She gave him her best convincing smile "Would you like to go to the mall to eat? Butters said I should ask you, since we're both going anyway."

Kenny looked dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing, he started mumbling something, something Wendy couldn't quite make out. "Sorry. Baby, I can't hear you.."

"Y-yeah, I'll join ya." he answered finally. "Um, I'll be right back." He left the room fast.

Wendy raised her eyebrow, looking at the computer screen Kenny forgot to close. Not wanting to be a nosy parker, she left it at that and went back to her business.  
Wendy lifted her face up when she heard the door opening and closing, she rolled her eyes when she saw it wasn't Kenny who came in the room.  
"Bitch." The fatass greeted her, "Cartman." She replied, packing her bag as fast as she could, not wanting to proceed having conversation with the fat boy.  
"Who sits here?" It took her a while to register that the question was directed to her. "What? Oh. Kenny sits there. Don't touch it." She answered coldly. A moment later Kenny came back inside, "Fatass." He greeted Cartman, who in return snarled at his direction. He packed his things and closed the computer window, turning to Wendy, he smiled at her, "You ready, babe?". She smiled back, "Sure, hon!" And they both left, not bothering to invite Cartman along or even say goodbye.

"Fuckers." He spat at the direction of the door, turning to the computer station Kenny used. He opened the website Kenny closed, relieved to see that Kenny's email account didn't sign itself out. Opening it he noticed it wasn't Kenny's regular email address, and that all if his mails were sent only to one person, Butters. He opened them one by one, smirking like a cat, _Oh, this is sooo good!_ He thought to himself, _This is fucking gold!_.

20 minutes later, after he finished reading and printing all of Kenny's mails, he signed out of Kenny's account, closed the website and left, smirk stuck in place and only getting bigger by the minute.

Butters locked the house door behind him, and started his journey to the mall, all the while lost deep in his thoughts. _Maybe I should ask Karen if Kenny ever talks about me, she will never tell him I asked! And as far as I'm aware, Kenny tells her everything!_ Deciding that it was a good idea, he dialed Karen's cellphone number and waited for her to answer.

"Babe, I thought you forgot about me!" Karen said cheerfully, a laugh evident in her voice.

"Oh, darling, you and your crazy thoughts." He said in a Jersey accent, making her laugh. "How's it going?"

"Great, I just managed to finish my math homework all by myself, I think I'm a hidden genius!" This made Butters laugh.

"I'm sure you are!"

"So, where are you at?"

"I'm on my way to meet Wendy and your brother at the mall. Say... Does Kenny ever... talks about me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Um..." She wanted to tell him so badly, _Oh, Yes! All the time! He digs that little butt of yours so badly! He dreams about you at night!_ But she knew Kenny would kill her, though she didn't know what the fuss was all about, it was obvious to her that Butters liked Kenny in a special way. "S-sometimes he does, he tells me when you say funny things in class..."

"Oh, okay." Butters couldn't help but feel disappointed, though at the back of his mind, he knew she wouldn't dare break her word to Kenny, her brothers was no.1 for her, and she was no.1 for him. "T-thanks." He tried to sound more cheerful.

"Well, sure. I gotta go. Have fun at the mall, and tell _Kenneth _I said Hello-Hello!"

"Haha, sure! Bye, sweetie." Hello-Hello was one of Karen and Kenny's special codes . It was quite adorable. Those codes were usually pretty weird, and only they could understand what they meant, though, through the years Butters, Wendy and Bebe had managed to catch some of them, like Bri-Bri, they were almost 100% sure that it meant something along the lines of 'food!'. But it was hard to keep track, the 2 always came up with new words to use. Though, Wendy and Bebe used the words they knew to annoy Kenny, which always amused Karen to no end.

Karen set on her bed, thinking about her conversation with Butters. When her loyalty to her brother took the best of her, she open her cell phone and wrote him a text message.

**Butters asked about you. Just sayin'.**

Kenny couldn't help but blush, feeling his nerves twitch.

**You didn't say anything, did you?**

**K-Love:** of course not! You know I'll never would!

**Big Bro: **I know, I know... Sorry, babygirl.

**K-Love: **it's fine. Though my senses are telling me that he knows... I say you should tell him.

**Big Bro: **Are you nuts?! No way!

**K-Love: **So at least give us all a break and ASK HIM OUT! Jizz...

**Big Bro: **Ugh... maybe. I'll think about it.

They all knew Butters was gay, for a long time. He never actually came out of the closet, just told the people close to him.

Wendy was the first to know. They were both 14. They went to Wendy's house to work on a project together, back than they were just friends. Butters just threw it to the wind, without making a deal about it. She gave him a big hug, and stated that from now on it is his duty to be her fashion police, and go shopping with her! He smiled and said that it was good to not bare it alone, now that she knows. She asked to be there when he tells Bebe, and he agreed. She already knew what Bebe's reaction would be, and so it was. Bebe tackled Butters on her bed, squealing and giggling with _Oh My God! That's like, the best thing EVER!_ And that was about when the 3 of them became best friends. And about a year after that, Karen made it into their group. Bebe and Wendy were good friends with Karen since they started junior high, they started hanging out with Kenny and got to know Karen when they came over to Kenny's. When Karen started junior high, that's when they became best friends with her. At about that time, Butters started tutoring her, and they became best friends immediately.

The 4 of them would meet at the mall, Stark's Pond or someone's house, they would just sit and gossip for hours.

Karen could be Kenny's source of information when it came to Butters, Butters knew it.

When he was at the mall's entrance, he called Wendy.  
"We're near McDonald's." She answered immediately.

And there they were, Wendy smiled and waved at him, Kenny was busy texting.

And usually, Kenny in Butters didn't say much to each other, Kenny was busy with his phone so Butters started chatting with Wendy.

After they ordered their food they found a booth in the corner of the fast food restaurant. The food didn't take long, well, it was McDonald's, the food never takes long there. Kenny ate quietly, still busy with his phone, never leaving it down. Butters could feel Wendy kicking Kenny under the table, urging him to be an active part of the social meeting, and every time she did so Kenny glanced at her for a moment and went back to his phone, determined not to obey her orders.

After sometime he finally put his phone in his pocket, and lifted his eyes up. "I'm gonna go soon," he said, "Kyle's coming and we're going to Stan's." he stated, just for the sake of being not rude. It didn't work. Wendy gave him a _look_. She had a special _look _for each one of her friends. Every time she caught Butters checking out a guy, she'd bob her eyebrows up and down, smirk and whisper, "He's cute.", that was Butters' _look_. Kenny's _look _wasn't a teasing one, and never a very happy one, Wendy would look at him with a face that says _Don't shit with me_. And in return Kenny would roll his eyes and look aside.

Not 2 minutes passed and Kyle arrived at their table, he greeted Butters and gave Wendy a hug. Kenny was in a hurry to leave, so they left immediately, Butters turned his head just in time to see Kyle smack Kenny at the back of the head like a scolding father, talking to Kenny fast. He heard Wendy giggle and turned to face her, "What?"

She looked at him, "Kyle's gonna be one hell of a dad." Her face wore a playful expression, "That is if Stan gets bitten by a radioactive pregnant chick and gets the power to have babies..." They both laughed at that. It was well known for the whole town that Stan and

Kyle were super best friends, but only their closest friends, and the very observing people at school could catch the secret looks they shared. Wendy had a theory about them being secret lovers, and that 'sleepovers' at the age of 16 were a name-code for something else.

They finished eating and went to wonder through the stores, Butters bought a new pair a light blue jeans and Wendy bought a really cute black top that really brought up her boobs. When they were tired of looking in stores they set down at the food court and ate low-fat, sugar-free ice cream (Wendy actually used to eat regular ice cream, but when she saw how Butters eats his ice cream, she started eating the same way).

"Does it seems to you like Kenny is acting weird when I'm around?" His face wore a confused expression, he looked down at his half empty ice cream cup.

Wendy turned to him, "Yes, it does." she said seriously. "Don't be offended or anything, but... he feels kinda... uncomfortable around you." It did hurt Butters, a little, but it hurt.

"I thought I should talk to him about it, but... now I think he'll just shrug it off, ya know?"

She nodded, "Probably.". He turned his whole body towards her, "But it's weird, because Karen says he does sometimes talk about me, it's not like he's ignoring my existence all together! And I'm almost sure that _he's _the one sending me those anonymous mails, I mean it has to be him!" Than he went quiet, he didn't mean to tell Wendy about Romeo, it just slipped. Wendy blinked at him with her mouth hanging open, "What?!"

"Ohmygod! Shoot! I didn't mean to tell you! Oh, jizz!" He half panicked, "You can't tell ANYONE about this, ok?" She nodded, still shocked.

Butters buried his face in his hands. "I won't tell anyone... with one condition." he looked up at her, she wasn't going to blackmail him, was she?

"You tell me all about that secret admirer of yours- and I'll keep my mouth shut!" she smiled devilishly, and than her expression shifted into one of panic, "Ugh, now we have to tell Bebe, she'll kill me if she knew you told me and not her..."

"Oh god!" Butters was doomed. Wendy took his hand in hers, "Don't worry, she'll never tell a soul! She knows how serious this is!" Butters knew she was right, Bebe could be the biggest gossip girl in all of Colorado, but at the same time she could be the best secret keeper in all of America. He smiled at Wendy.

He told her everything, that at first he thought it was a joke, how he made a list, and how come Kenny is the only person who fit to Romeo's description almost perfectly, and about his theory of Karen being his information source. Wendy didn't say anything, just nodded.

_That bastard! _She thought to herself, _He had been doing this for half a year and he didn't even gave me a hint about it. After she swore to keep Kenny's love for Butters a secret, and in turn he will tell her about everything that happens in the Butters area._

After a long time of explanations, they parted and went home.

Wendy thought about what Butters told her all the way to her house, _So that's what he was doing on the computer today..._

She had to talk to Stan, if Kenny is pulling off something like that- Stan will know about it. She would have talked to Kyle, but he was much harder to crack than Stan.

And she was gonna kill Kenny.

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy?  
****If you did- let me know! And if you didn't- you can also let me know that and i'll try and live to your expectations next time (:**

**It'll take a while for me to upload the next chapter of the story, my life is very busy right now.  
So wait for me and don't lose hope, okay?**

**And sorry if I misspelled something or if my grammar is bad, the chapter is not beta-ed (?).  
I actually need a regular Beta, so if someone wants to take the job- I'm waiting for you! (:  
**

**- 3 -**

**GaleOHunter**


End file.
